Ustio's Final Overture
by white.devil.hunter
Summary: The first two chapters, rejoining Galm team in the war against Belka with new members to they story line. review if you like any critisim take with compliments


**Ustios Final Overture**

**Chapter 1: The Lost Pilot**

He was using the F-22 Raptor, banking and rolling vigorously, trying to shake the heat guided missile that was on his tail. His aircraft was slightly damaged from a side-winder missile that narrowly missed him earlier, but this one was going to be fatal. The least of his concerns were the missile that was following him, a Typhoon was hot on him, and alarms in his cockpit were going off all over the place. Two allied aircraft pulled in behind the Typhoon and attempted to gun him down, but it was too late, the Typhoon locked on and fired at Galm 2. A second missile was now following him getting closer and closer, his team warned him and tried to navigate him out of it. Then disaster struck, Galm 2 was hit, smoked bellowed out from the rear of his plane as the missile took out his engines.

The F-22 rolled as it plummeted towards the earth, yet the Typhoon wasn't finished with him, he continued to fire with his machine gun, ripping the Galm 2 to shreds. Mayday calls were heard from Galm 2 in the allied aircraft. Captain Robert Jefferson, the pilot of Galm 2 was in serious trouble. His ejector seat wasn't deploying and at 13,000 ft he was still heading towards the ground. Jefferson grabbed the control stick and tried to pull the nose up. If there was any chance he was going to survive this he needed to hit the sea at a 45 degree angle. Yet the aircraft wouldn't raise, and the typhoon was still attacking.

Jeffersons cockpit malfunctioned, nothing worked and there was no power to the consoles. Suddenly the cockpit burst into I gigantic fireball causing the F-22 Raptor to explode. Allied fighters watched in horror, as the typhoon rolled through the explosion and continued with his mission. Galm 3, James Leigh Branhagen, was an experienced pilot who witnessed the destruction of his buddy. He banked his JAS 39 Gripen to the left and followed the Typhoon. James was persistent firing his machine gun, he aimed at the Typhoon's engines. A couple of rounds hit luckly enough to finally knock out its engines, the Typhoon nose dived and within seconds it hit the ground.

James ascended to rejoin Galm team and to continue with their mission, which was to escort the cargo plane that was carrying ammunition and supplies to allied forces. The Boeing C-17A Globemaster III. Enemy fighters jets had come to intercept the cargo carrier, but Galm team weren't going to let that happen.

"This is Galm 3 to AWACS, we lost Galm 2, Galm 2 K.I.A, over." Galm team reformed and continued their mission with one less pilot. James was firmly strapped into his seat his long blonde hair still crept out from the bottom of his helmet though. He was an unusual character, he was 19 years of age and was extremely skilled in the skies, He was born in the heart of Belka, and first he joined the Sapin Air Squadron, and later moved to Ustio Air Defense. No matter of age, he flew like he had been fly for 60 years, this was mainly because his father, General Branhagen, was teaching him how to fly at the age of ten.

James lowered his aircraft to 10,000ft and removed his breathing apparatus and sun shield, he applied auto-pilot, and sat back, his face now visible, you could see how young he looked, he didn't even look old enough to drive never mind fly. A tear rolled down from his blue crested eye, as he thought about his lost comrade.

"Galm 3, is everything ok? You've dropped your allitude and engaged auto-pilot?" questioned the AWAC's, he remained silent for a while just staring into the blue sky ahead,

"Galm 3 do you copy?" the AWAC's questioned him again,

"This is Galm 3 I copy, just thinking thats all" James put on his breathing apparatus, and pulled down his sun shield and climbed back to re group. Galm team had nearly completed their mission, the runway to Valais Airport,

"Galm team this is Valais Control you have now entered Ustio airspace" the voice sounded welcoming to James's ears,

"Control this is Galm 3 Requestin permission for Galm team and Globemaster III to land over." James looked to his left as the Globemaster III flew past,

"Globemaster III to Galm 3 thanks you did a good job out there, sorry about your friend, over and out" the giant flew past and engaged its landing gear,

"Galm 3 this is control, Galm team and Globemaster III has permission to land over," James engaged his landing gear and began his descent follow by his comrades.

James finally climbed from his cockpit onto the cold airfield, to his surprise an old friend was awaiting him,

"James, long time no see, I heard that you lost Jefferson up there today, thats too bad" said the visitor, James dropped his head as he still hadn't got over the grief.

"Cipher, you should have been up there, we would never have lost him then...damn you!" James stormed off towards the terminal,

"You know I'm still above you in ranks rookie," Cipher shouted at James.

**Chapter 2: Debrief**

An hour later Galm team was in the debriefing room with General Branhagen, the room was large with a large wooden oak table and plain white walls. The General was a broad chap, with neatly trimmed gray hair and a gray mustache. He stood firmly straight as he looked at the Galm squadron.

"Now I'm not going to say that that mission was a total success, unfortunately we lost Captain Robert Jefferson, which means everyone moves up, James, you are Galm 2 now, the carrier was able to deliver the supplies to us safely thanks to all of you, now go an rest you have another big day tomorrow." The General stated. All of Galm team but James left the briefing room, he sat silent while his father gathered his paperwork,

"You know if Cipher were up there we would have never of lost Jefferson" James stated, Branhagen turned and glared at his son, "no, we wouldn't have lost him, Cipher would have destroyed him before he could have fired the first missile." he carried on,

"How dare you!" Shout Branhagen,

"Stop!" the pair were startled, they looked round only to see Cipher in the door way,

"Maybe James is right sir, afterall I am the best pilot there is." Cipher claimed

"Still I will have none of this disrespect from my own son" claimed Branhagen,

"Its not disrespect sir, its the truth!" James stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Outside Lisa Down was waiting for him. She had long brown hair and was wearing her civilian clothes, a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that had 'Ustio Aid' in big black letters,

"Hey I heard what happened out there, are you...ok?" she asked,

"I suppose I gotta be, you know being the General's son, and wingman of Galm 1 now...Cipher..." James said arrogantly,

"I take it you and Cipher aren't getting along again" she chuckled,

"Nah, its just he's better than me, if he were up there instead of me, then Jefferson would be alive now," James stated,

"Now you listen here!" Lisa said abruptly enough to make James jump, " Its not your fault!" she smiled at James and the strolled off down the corridor.

Back in the dorm there were letters of sympathy on James's bed, everyone knew that James and Robert were inseparable, and were like close brothers. Along with the letters was a note from Jefferson's father, he lived on the airfield. James opened it, it read,

James,

This tragedy is not your fault, Robert knew when he went up there with you that first day, that one day he may not return. Remember revenge isn't the way forward, and Robert wouldn't want that, please be happy for him.

Mr. Jefferson

James placed the note on his bedside cabinet, then got into bed and went to sleep.


End file.
